1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a prosthetic foot which is able to absorb the shocks developed during ambulation with efficient energy transfer between heel strike and toe-off, and to enhance stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specialized prosthetic feet have recently been developed in an effort to satisfy the specialized needs of different amputees. For example, active amputees who engage in sports or other strenuous physical activities typically require a prosthetic foot which is capable of both absorbing energy during a heel strike of each step, of efficiently transferring the energy to the toe of the prosthesis as the step progresses, and of releasing the stored energy at the moment of toe-off to provide energy for the next step.
In particular, during ambulation the foot initially contacts the ground at the heel. During strenuous activities, it is desirable for a prosthesis to be able to absorb the shock of this heel strike, and to transfer the absorbed energy to the toe portion of the prosthetic foot for release upon the subsequent toe-off so that the rebound energy is maximized. An effort to design a prosthetic foot capable of storing and subsequently releasing energy during ambulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,656 in which the pylon is formed of two telescoping parts connected by a spring. An upper part of the pylon incorporates a top adapter for connection to the residual stump of the wearer while the bottom part supports heel and toe springs. The energy of a heel strike is absorbed by the spring during telescoping of the pylon and is intended to be released as the load is removed from the prosthesis during toe-off. However, this conventional design has a number of problems. The telescoping pylon tends to bind due to turning moments applied from the toe as the user's weight is shifted to the toe of the prosthesis. Since the telescoping pylon is designed to compress at heel strike while the toe spring is designed to flex between mid-stance and toe off, and the heel lever arm is much shorter than the toe lever arm, the stiffness of the telescoping pylon is typically less than the stiffness of the toe spring. For these reasons and because the toe spring is supported by the telescoping pylon, the pylon tends to remain compressed until after toe off, and so the energy of the heel strike is not efficiently transferred to the toe spring for use during toe-off. Since the toe spring and the telescoping pylon are acting in series when the toe is loaded, the telescoping pylon can dampen the energy return response of the toe spring, making the device less dynamic than desired. Also, since the toe portion of the prosthesis is mounted exclusively to the telescoping pylon, the height of the prosthesis may be excessive, and the apparent length of the user's leg will vary markedly during walking—an unnatural and undesirable tell-tale of the presence of the prosthesis.